Shattered Glass
by cherriebar
Summary: What happens when a disaster happens while bowling? Or a new nomad vampire comes, and Edward leaves, and a new person comes and is Bella's only person to rely on, will Bella be changed and be a good or bad vamp or will she stay&try to move through life?
1. Chapter 1: Envy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's charcters, but i DO OWN Violet Jensen_**

BPOV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEP. I faintly hear the sound of my alarm clock going off. I wake up. I roll out of bed and go to get ready for school. I only get up because I can't wait to see Edward.

After getting ready, I go downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie, who rather says the least, calls out "I'm off Bells, have fun at school" as he walks towards the door. "Bye, you too dad" I say rather loudly so he can hear me. BANG. I hear the front door close. I go to the pantry and get out a box of Frosted Flakes. I open the refrigerator and get out the carton of milk. Pouring the cereal neatly in the bowl, as well as the milk, I manage not to spill any, and get it back to their original spots.

After eating, I get my brown coat and boots on, then my backpack and head to the door. As I get my keys I glance out the window and see, of course, it's raining. When does it not rain hear in Forks, I think to myself. I go outside and embark in my truck. Turing the key in the ignition, I hear the roar of it, and head off to Forks High School, _Home of The Spartans_.

Parking my car, I then walk over to the Cullen's. Edward and Alice are there waiting for me, next to Edward's silver Volvo and Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible. "Hey Bella" Edward greets me. "Hi" Alice says in her rather cheerful and charming voice. Otherwise, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were engaged in a conversation, so they didn't say anything. Alice then makes and odd face. "Vision" Edward states. "Yeah" I reply. "Jessica is going to get jealous of you and is going to be really annoyed about you never spending time with her, she's in a bad mood, maybe, I guess" Alice explains. "Oh, well then I will just talk to her at lunch, I guess and ask her to do something" I state. Cell phone in her hand Alice drops it. Edward promptly catches it and returns it in her hands; on guard for if she drops it again. But all the while Edward does this, she is hysterically laughing. "Uh, Alice, is that an inside joke or something?" I question. This just made her laugh even harder. Edward then lets out a low chuckle. "Sorry, but my super powers haven't kicked in yet!" I exclaim. "Oh, nothing, you'll find out when you talk to Jessica" Alice replies. RING! Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were done talking, and now looking our way. Alice and I then wave "hi" to all 3 of them. We all giggle and then head off to our first classes.

After class I went swiftly to my locker. Of course, Edward's is right next to mine, so he reminded me to talk to Jessica _**before**_ she explains her feelings. "Yeah, I know" I reply.

Later, at lunch, instead of going to the Cullen's table in the back, I meet Jessica, along with Angela + Eric and Mike at the middle table. "Hey Jess, Angela" I greet them. "Oh, hi" Jessica says, sounding shocked. "Hey Bella" Angela says, sounding happy. "Um, I was wondering, since we haven't been hanging out lately-""Yeah you're right" Jessica cuts me off. "Well, if you wanna do something, together, the 3 of us, or something" I say. "Yeah" Angela and Jessica say in union, sounding cheerful. "Where do you want to go?" I ask the two of them. "Uh, bowling or something" Jessica suggests. "Sure" Angela says. They both look at me as for permission and conclusion. "Yeah…" I reply., trying not to show my dissatisfaction in the choice. Knowing my clumsiness, I decide it might be better to invite other people, in theory. "How about 6:00 Friday night, invite whoever" I explain. "Ok, and can you eat lunch with us?" Jessica asks and Angela nods in agreement. I look over at Edward, to see him nodding his head. I'll be sure to get him for ease dropping later! I thought. "Yeah, sure" I say after sticking my tounge out at Edward and getting a chuckle from all the Cullen's.

**AN: **_Do you want a 2nd chapter?!?! Review it and let me know! I am new so I accept constructive critisim! REVIEW PLEASE even if you don't really care to much about this story right now, tell me that!_


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

CHAPTER 2: Lunch

BPOV

**_AN: Thanks for the two reviews I got! I made this chapter. They are kind of short but I think the next will be longer. Plus they seem so short because they go pretty much across the whole screen! So I hope you like it and PLEASE review, thats what keeps me going! _**

**_P.S: The anoymous review from "a fan" was my first review, who had a great idea that made me laugh hard! So this goes out to you and CrazySmallLady! _**

I take my tray and sit down at the table with Angela, Jessica, Eric, Mike and some other kids. Jessica babbles on to some of her other friends and I, while Angela asks Eric if he wants to go bowling with her. I decide to make Jessica _**and**_ Mike happy, as well as get her off my back. I tell Mike about going bowling, and he says he likes bowling, and I tell him Jessica likes him. I know he likes Jessica, from reliable sources, (Yes Edward!) so I knew this plan would work. I then let him ask Jessica and then talk to Angela for a little, on about a million different subjects.

_RING! _I get up and dump my trash, then return the tray. Going to the same class, I walk and talk- well mostly listen- with Jessica. "Oh my GOD! I can't believe he asked me! HE LIKES ME!" she says. I'm surprised she never wondered how he found out about bowling in the first place. Maybe too much love is in her head at the moment. "Isn't it great?" Jessica asks me. "Yeah, totally" I reply, making it sound like I am really interested in the topic. I sit behind Jessica and drown her sharing her excitement about Mike to some other friends, with my thoughts. _How will I bowl, I can't bowl! I can't believe it. Oh. __**That **__was what Edward and Alice were laughing about. _

Language goes by quickly, and I leave to my other classes.

After school, I go to my house and meet Edward in my bedroom. "Seriously, they just _**had**_ to pick bowling, didn't they? They couldn't have just picked like a movie or something?!" I say glumly. "Well you agreed to it Bella" Edward replies. "Well tonight I could help you practice-""NO" I cut him off. "OR, I could come since Angela is going with Eric and Jessica is going with Mike, along with Alice and Jasper." Edward finishes. "Now _**that**_ could work" I state.

**_AN: ~Be sure to read; Chapter 3: Preventing Disasters~_** **_and don't forget to review! Thanks ~cherriebar~_**


	3. Chapter 3: Disasters

**_AN: Notice how I changed the title! I figured this is a better title, one step closer had to do with the glass, as you will find out what it means in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it, love the reviews and sorry it took _**so **_long but i was sick and other stuff!_**

Shattered Glass: A twilight FanFiction

Chapter 3: Preventing Disasters

It's after school, Friday, 5:45. I'm supposed to be at Edward's at 5:00. Bowling doesn't start 'til 6. I guess I'll leave now. I grab my car keys, tell Charlie I'm leaving and after getting approval, leave in my truck. When I get to Edward's, we sit in the kitchen and talk to the family. After talking, we leave at about 5:30, along with Alice and Jasper. We all ride in Edward's Volvo.

We arrive at the bowling alley, Champion Bowler Lanes. _Psh, some champion I am! _We enter the doors. The floors are black and white checkered in the lobby. Behind the cashier and shoe desk, we could all see the lanes. _Bumpers, get bumpers! _I thought. "Are we getting bumpers?" I question. "Well, what do you guys think?" Jessica asks everyone. Apparently more of their friends showed up. "Nah" comes some replies. "Yeah" comes some more replies. "We'll get 1 lane of bumpers and 1 lane without then" Jessica states

After we all get our ugly shoes, we go to the lanes. Since there were lots of people, apparently more than Jessica thought, we needed more lanes. So Edward, Alice, Jasper and I along with Angela and Eric played in 1 lane. Angela bowls first, then Eric. Then me and Edward, Alice and Jasper. Edward helped me and basically bowled for me. I managed to knock down 10 pins.

Later I bowled a couple of times, managing not to hurt anyone or break anything! I was having fun, you could say. Really only with the Cullen's present, but that's good enough! Tyler was talking at the line, which past the line is slippery, and not facing the pins. Then Mike pushes him and he slips and falls, but while doing this, his ball flies in the air. His ball smashes into the glass walls that are enclosing the party rooms. The glass shatters and flies. The girls had all pretty much went to the snack bar, so they were away, and Edward _pretended _to go to the bathroom, probably because he wanted me to bowl on my own. (My protest had not succeeded, as his argument was he wanted to seem _**normal**_)

The glass just so happens to slice into my skin, as I was not too far away. Mike helps Tyler up and back over to the floor. Then a huge piece of glass smashes on my head. It cuts me all over. I fall to the ground. Then they both run over along with Alice and Jasper.

"Oh my god, Bella are you ok?" Mike and Tyler ask. "Bella?" I hear Alice call my name. I was too weak to reply. Next thing I know, the bowling ball crashes on my head and I can hear Alice trying to keep Jasper back. _The blood. NO! EDWARD, _I scream in my mind. Edward then races over at a fast human run. "Bella" Edward says in a soothing voice. I feel myself slipping away into unconsciousness.

I faintly hear the voice of Carlisle. I'm in the hospital. Great, I knew bowling was the worse idea! "Well, we'll have to ask her some questions when she wakes up, but it seems to be that she will have to be in here for a little while and maybe have broken her wrist." "Dad" I roughly speak, sounding as if a whisper. "Bells" Charlie gasps. "How are you feeling?" he questions me. "Uh, sore" I reply. "I'm going to ask her some questions, and some other stuff, you might want to go in the waiting area." Carlisle explains to Charlie. "Ok" Charlie replies.

"Is Jasper ok?" I ask weakly. "Yeah, Alice got him under control, but he's having a hard time controlling his feelings right now" Carlisle explains. "Ok" I reply. "Quite a disaster happened, we have to x-ray your wrist, but it looks bad, do you remember what happened to it?" Carlisle questions me. "Um, well once the glass stared to shatter, I couldn't move, because of the pain, and then a huge piece fell on top of me and I shielded it with my wrist. Then when I fell, I landed on it, and glass sliced into it. That's all I can remember" I explain to him. "Ok Bella, you'll be alright, but let's get those x-rays done." He replies.

After the x-rays, I talk to Edward until Carlisle comes back with the results. "I can't believe I let this happen to you!" Edward exclaims, angrily. "Well, it wasn't your fault, and next time don't try to be so _**normal**_" I say. Edward manages a small chuckle, which instantly fades to a frown. "Gosh, Bella, I'm ruining your life, I'm slowly shattering the glass of your normal world, into, well a monster world." "Edward, the glass is already shattered, and there's no sense in going back now, it can't be turned around, and I **want** to be a so-called "monster" so what's the harm" Edward is just silent.

"I just, fell like I have made everything that could have been normal, crash." Edward manages to state. "Edward, we are meant to be, stop, you think too little of yourself! You need to stop worrying, and start living." I tell him. Wow, that sounded like some stupid diet commercial or counselor motto! "Okay, for my love, I will live" Edward chuckles. "Thank You" I reply, pleased. "Now, we have to get you a cast" Carlisle comes in and states. "Great, more fun!" I say in grief.

**_AN: REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Nomads

**Shattered Glass; Chapter 4: Nomads, **

**BPOV**

Another day in the hospital. It's been 2 days and I'm sick of lying here. The good thing is that Edward always stays! I get out tomorrow and hope to go to the meadow with Edward.

Arriving at the meadow, Edward and I go to a spot we have frequently been to, to talk to each other. We both lie down and start to talk.

Later, we hear a crumbling noise of some leaves, as if someone was walking on them. "Edward, do you happen to know what that is?" I ask. "Peter and Charlotte" Edward states, plainly. I feel some-what relieved, because Edward obviously knows them, but I don't…

"Jaspers friends, they're nomadic, and decided to pay Jasper a visit, hopefully they will cheer him up' Edward explains to me, as if he had read my mind. "Oh" was all I could think to say, not wanting to sound stupid saying something like "cool". "Well should we greet them and like, bring them back to the house?" I question. "Nah, Alice knows she'll send him out, let's go and get you something to eat" Edward tells me. "Fine, whatever"

We walk back to the Cullen house to see Jasper and Alice arguing, like siblings. "You should go meet them they don't need to come here, _because_ –" She abruptly stops her protest against Jasper with our presence. "Hello" Edward greets Alice and Jasper. "Hi" they both reply in union "We're just heading off, after we go to the kitchen to tell Carlisle and Esme we will probably be back with guests" Alice states. Edward just simply nods. Edward takes me to the kitchen where we are met by the rest of the Cullen family.

**EPOV **_**AN: Alice's thoughts are in italics and purple while Edward's thoughts are in bold and gold.**_

_I am only worried they will be tempted by Bella, so I want Jasper to meet them __before__ they arrive at the house so they will be less, you know, tempted._**My favorite little sister. She always finds every little detail and is always looking out for Bella and quite funny. She thinks of almost every possibility, most times, although, she wants ****her**** way. **_So this should help and then Carlisle and Esme will be here to supervise__. _**Oh little Alice. **

I chuckle. "Well off you guys go then" I say helping Alice to get Jasper out. Carlisle and Esme nod once I tell them Alice and I's one way conversation. "Jasper" Alice calls. Jasper walks up to her, saying "fine" and then standing as stiff and broad as a soldier and saluting to her, "Yes ma'am" he calls, like a marine.

**JPOV **

Alice and I dart out the door laughing. We run, until we find Peter and Charlotte. "PETER" I shout happily. "Jasper" "This, is my fabulous Alice, we live over here in Forks and keep a strict diet to drinking animal blood " I explain to them. " Hi" Alice greets them, in her such- luscious, voice. "Well hello Alice, this is Charlotte and we are nomads, no limit, no diet. I thought your guys eyes were a little odd." He states. Charlotte and Alice start talking while Peter and I catch up. After talking for some while, we head back to the house with them…

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Um, Peter and Charlotte?" I ask Edward about their little diversion. I ate some food while talking to Rosalie, as she wanted to go shopping, once with Emmett and once with the girls. She and I wanted to plan a girls weekend and a guys weekend, but figured Alice would be upset if we left her out until she got back. So, we just exchanged ideas for then. We are then interrupted by the arrivals. We all walk into the foyer and to greet them. "Hi, I'm Carlisle the "father" of this family and this is my wife Esme" Esme waves and says hello, then Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I. After we all meet each other, Jasper takes Peter and Charlotte off to hid bedroom.

Later, Edward drives me home after Rosalie, Alice and I have our little planning meeting. I tell Edward to go home and enjoy the company, without a human. He does. A note on the fridge states that Charlie is at the Black's house, so I was free. After making sure Edward was home, I went off to the meadow.

I am pretty tired, considering everything that has been happening lately. I drift off…

Startled, I awake from a nightmare. Peter and Charlotte killed all the Cullen's and then changed me so I could live in misery. I hear a noise, "Edward?" I call out. No, it wasn't because he would have replied.

Someone. A Person. Not Edward. Oh, it's probably just Peter and Charlotte, I try to calm myself, not really convincing though. I get up from the ground. My wrist, still in a cast, starts to feel a little sore. I turn around to see a pale, red-eyed person. No. NO, human blood vampire! NO! They run for me and I try to jump out of there way and run, but they are incredibly fast. I scream. "LET ME GO YOU FREAKIN' VAMPIRE, GET OUT OF THIS TOWN LEECH" I scream at him. I used leech, because this was a human vampire, trying to feast, _on me_.

"So, you do know the little secret, huh? Well it seems Peter and Charlotte are just another pair of innocent yet carless vampires well aren't they?" He questions me. He has blonde hair and a rough t-shirt for the Beetles. "I just followed them and found you, lying hear on the ground, like a chocolate bar on a table." He says. "No, No, Edward" I scream as loud as I possibly can. "You think this Edward can save you, ha? Well I just have a double meal now." I hear running. I see the whole Cullen family behind Edward accompanied by Peter and Charlotte. "Ed- Edwar-" I say, not getting to finish as this vampire throws me on the ground and steps on my broken wrist, then walks up to the now whole Cullen family.

He picks up a rock and it nails me on the side of my head.

I awake, AGAIN in a hospital bed. "Bella" Alice exclaims. Edward jumps up from my left, below me. "How long?" I question. "Um, like a day" Edward says, while running his fingers through my hair. "That vampire, is dead, no worries and we traced the area, no more" Edward states.

Another day in the hospital.

_**AN: Thanks so much for still reading my story, I have written this chapter over the process of 2-3 days, but I couldn't think of an idea and had school and stuff! So hope you liked and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

_**AN: New Moon replay, sorry if you don't like it but New Moon never really happened for my story, only twilight and eclipse! Enjoy, =D AND RE-READ CHAPTER 4 FOR IT HAS ONE CHANGE ABOUT THE DREAM! (It effects this chapter! Btw) **_

BPOV, insert from New Moon, changed slightly:

_After school, Edward and I were going to talk this out, I promised myself. I wasn't accepting any excuses._

_He walked me to my truck, and I steeled myself to make my demands. _

"_Do you mind if I come over today?" he asked before we got to the truck, beating me to the punch. _

"_Of course not"_

"_Now?" he asked again, opening my door for me._

"_Sure," I kept my voice even though I didn't like the urgency in his tone. "I was just going to drop a letter for Renée in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there." _

_He looked at the fat envelope on the passenger seat. Suddenly, he reached over me and snagged it. _

"_I'll do it" he said quietly. "And I'll still beat you there" He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but it was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes. _

"_Okay" I agreed, unable to smile back. He shut the door, and headed toward his car._

_He did beat me home. He was parked in Charlie's s in spot when I pulled up in front of the house. That was a bad sign. He didn't plan to stay, then. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage._

_He got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back on the seat. That was not normal._

"_Come for a walk with me" he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. _

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. __**This is bad, this is very bad, **__the voice in my head repeated again and again. _

_But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?_

_We'd only gone a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail--- I could still see the house. _

_Some walk._

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

"_Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

"_Bella, we're leaving." _

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

"_Why now? Another year---_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did he have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. _

_He stared at me coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. _

"_When you say __**we**__---" I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

"_Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . It's not the right place for you"_

"_Where you are is the right place for me"_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella"_

"_Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you," he said grimly._

"_What happened with Jasper---that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

"_You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay---"_

"_As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me. _

"_**No!**__ This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me---somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! Your can have my soul. I don't want it without you---it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder---like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me" He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

"_No"_

_I stared uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz---hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

"_Well that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_**AN: Want the rest of that if you REALLY want, then look in your new moon book, this ended near the beginning of page 68.**_

And I didn't get a chance more to say a thing. He was gone. He's gone. HE's gone. No, NO!

I call out his name helplessly walking through the forest, until I trip and curl up and cry, cry and cry. I can't believe he would do this to me! I'm worthless, nothing more to live for.

_**AN: Yeah, I know it's cliff-hanger, sorry but this story is about to take a huge twist!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Reasons

_**Chapter 6: Reasons**_

I lie there in the forest like that for who knows how long. I then hear someone. Not Edward. I try to get myself and run, I don't want to face him, but am too weak to do so. "Hello" I hear a chiming voice call out. No Cullen. I stay still, waiting to see who it is. I see a tall girl appear in a sweater that looks like over a black tank top with tight jeans and boots. She is very pale with curly jet-black hair, red lips and a beautiful face, that looks sad.

"Hi…" The girl says. She comes over and sits next to me. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks me. "He's gone" Ugh, I said it out loud. She looks like a vampire, I will talk to her, her eyes are a black color. "You're-You're a vampire" I say wearily. "Yeah, I was changed some-odd days ago and then left after being explained what happened." "Wait- you're one too?" As sad as I am, I chuckle. "I wish, my boyfriend was, the love of my life and his family, they re-maimed drinking animal blood and…, are gone, and they left today." "Oh my god, are you serious, that really sucks. I've lost a lot of people in my life, and I just can't bear myself to get close to anyone anymore…" She stops. "I think that's how the rest of my life will be" I say. "Edward and the rest of the Cullen's went to high-school as regular humans and Dr. Carlisle, he worked at the hospital. Alice, my best friend."

"Well, I don't know what to do; I've been running west ever since I've been changed, from Sherwood North Dakota. I have no food; I can NOT drink from humans, no way. No home, no friend." She bursts into tears. "I was a foster child and moved to North Dakota a short while ago and got too close to Jason" Note to self: she is sensitive to Jason.

I sit up next to her and wrap my arm around her. "We seem to be some hurt people, come with me." I get up and so does she.

Arriving at the Cullen's house, I show her their house and tell her to stay there until we make other arrangements. I suggest that she drinks animal blood. She goes off to do just that. I take one more look at the Cullen's house and run home.

I meet her at the Cullen's house the next day. _We never exchanged names. _I ring the door bell. The door opens, man I forgot how fast they were! "Hey" she says "Hi, uh, yeah my name is Bella Swan" "Oh, mine is Violet Jensen" She appears in a new outfit, "New outfit, huh?" "Uh, yeah, I got it from one room" she replies. "Well, I got to go to school, want to sign up?!" I know she can handle being around humans if she can be friends with me. "Sure…"

I make her go inside and find a backpack from Alice or Rosalie's rooms. She gets a black one with paint splatters on it. "I kind of made the splatters…" she says. I laugh, "It looks awesome" Then she puts on her boots and we go to my truck. We then drive to Forks High.

After showing Violet what to do to get registered, I walk to my first class. I see her sitting at and empty table with a smile on her face. Gosh, she's pretty. "Eager, ha" "Ha ha, yeah" "Got any friends?" she asks. "Uh… you could say that, eve, though I haven't really talked to them since bowling" Bowling, another reason Edward left. "What happened?" she asks me curiously. "Oh, well got smashed by glass, and yeah" I pick up my flipped over paper and scan over it. "Whoa, what happened to your wrist" she asks. "Oh, long story, but I got bit by a vampire, but Ed- HE sucked out the venom." "Oh" she replies. She is then silent. Another reason! Ugh.

The day went by fast, and Violet comes back to my house.

"Hey dad, this is Violet, she's new to the area." "Well hi Violet, and Jacob called Bells." Jacob! I go over to the phone and call him back. I hear his deep voice pick up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacob!"

"Oh hi Bells, um, do you want to come down to the res,?"

"Uh, can I bring a guest?"

"Who"

"It's a surprise"

"FINE" he gives in,

"Ok see you soon!"

"Follow me" "We're going to Jacob's dad" I shout. "Okay see you later" he calls back.

_**AN: Yeah, another cliff-hanger, sorry! But I will continue it soon and please review, and tell me if you would like me to start a story from Violet's life before the change, through it, and after. Also if I should do her point of view of what has been happening between her and Bella! Ps: You would find out who Jason is!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Regret

_**Chapter 7: Regret & Forgiveness**_

_**AN: RosalieHale381, love your story and thanks for the reviews, you rock!**_

_**POVs: (in order) Edward, Alice, Bella (Edward again)**_

_**EPOV **_

I saved her from the van. Tyler Crowley, about to crush her, and I saved her. She thought I _regretted _saving her, when really I would have hated myself for _not _saving her. And now I regret the decision to leave. She was my angel, my star in the sky and my reason for living.

Sure, this keeps her safe, but who is there to catch her when she falls. Or is her friend to be with, _her family. _

"I'm leaving, I can't take this anymore!" Alice walks by and says. I sit in the piano chair, not playing, but thinking. "Leaving to where?" Esme asks. I get up and join them in the kitchen. "Forks" "Why, there's a bigger mall here" scoffs Emmett. "Emmett, seriously, there's more grizzly bears in Forks, so shut up please"

Wow, she was being awfully kind considering her thoughts. Sad: _I miss Bella! My best friend, my soon to be shopping buddy! Ugh! I don't even care about this freaking mall anymore! _"Now Alice, your brother made this decision for the best for Bella, so please" Esme says calmly. "Bella was my daughter, I miss her too, but I respect Edward and his decisions" "Can I call her?" Alice asks sadly, sighing after Esme's remark. "As you wish" I tell her.

_**APOV**_

I jump with joy! "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou, THANK YOU Edward!" Alice shouts whilst hugging me and then running up the stairs. Speed Dial 1. Ring, Ring, "Hello" I hear Bella's voice, not as cheerful as usual. "Hey" "I miss you so much Bella, I- I- I"

"Alice, what, just come back" Psh. I wish I could! "My brother has requests and respect is something agreed upon in the Cullen house" I say in a mocking tone, meaning no offence. "Oh…" "My best friend, could maybe change his mind though, could she not?"

"No." She states plainly.

"What?" What did she mean by no? I mean, Edward loved her.

"He won't. He doesn't care that I hurt more than ever, he won't come back. There's a rip in my heart, and he won't come to Forks to mend it. If I even really have a heart anymore, Alice, I don't think he loves me anymore" Bella sounds sad and sniffly.

"B-B-Bella, i-i-I don't know what to say" "I mean if he knew that you felt that way,"

Another voice says "Bella, what's the matter, are you ok?" "Who are you with?" I ask her curiously. "Violet, a new vampire that got changed a short while ago." "Oh My God, we leave you for like a day and vampires some about!" I say and we both laugh. Danger magnet. "She's my bes-- friend"

"Oh, that's nice" I reply, feeling a little hurt, "Tell her I said hi!"

_Vision:_

_Everyone is packing. I arrive with shopping bags in my hands. "We're going back to Forks" Carlisle explains to me. He gently hands me a letter. It is covered in Bella's handwriting, signed by Bella, with regards to Edward and the family. _

YES! "Alice, you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, nothing, well I got to go so I'll talk to you soon!"

"Ok, bye" Bella replies, sighing.

_**BPOV**_

How could Alice be so happy? I mean Edward broke my heart and she's _happy_ all the sudden?! That's it, Edward needs to know how terrible I feel. I can't take it anymore, if Jasper were here, he would probably be hiding under Alice and his bed.

"Bella, are we going to go?" Violet asks.

"Oh, yeah, right…" I turn the key in the ignition and pull out of the driveway. "So who exactly is Jacob?"

"Oh, just a friend of mine"

"Ok" she replies back.

We ride the rest of the way in silence. When we pull into Jacob's the whole pack is at his house. "Uh, party or something?" I ask.

"No, leech in the area."

"The Cullen's left" I wanted him to meet Violet for who she really was, not from his past knowledge of vampires.

"Yeah, great news ha?" "Well there's a lee- vampire around here you know!"

"Come on Violet, let's go"

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Seth greets me.

"Ok, this is Violet though" I introduce the two.

"Hi Violet" Seth greets her too.

"Hello—

"Seth" Seth tells her.

"Seth" she finishes her sentence.

"Well, I'm going to go see Billy, Violet, you can meet some people okay" I tell her.

"Sure" she replies.

I go inside and see Billy watching golf. It's the summer so no football. "Hey Billy, how's it going?"

"Good, go see Jacob, he's been acting weird lately, see what's up"

"Ok, see you later Billy!"

I go back outside to see all the pack members in a circle except for Seth who's telling the guys to stop. I run over there to see what was happening. Violet was in the middle. "Bella" Violet asks worriedly, "What's going on?"

"Jacob, what are you doing?!" I shout. "This friend of yours is a leech!" "I know!" "She's harmless and she's like the Cullen's!" I shout back.

I push through the circle and pull Violet out and back to my truck. We leave without saying anything, even a goodbye.

I go home and up to my desk, while she goes hunting, just in case. I write a letter to Edward about how I feel.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know you left for the best, but I feel terrible. Probably the only reason I am not depressed and grieving **so** much is because of my new friend. Violet Jensen. She was changed in Sherwood North Dakota and has been running west and found me crying on the ground of the forest, clutching my chest._

_She wasn't even tempted to drink from me and could not bear the idea of drinking from humans. She is now drinking from animals._

_With you gone, there is a hole in my chest. Jacob and the pack were out his house, and when I went back outside from talking to Billy, they were surrounding her. Not even Jacob can I be around anymore. She is my only friend left._

_I miss you; my reason for living is gone, and doesn't care anymore. I wish you hadn't left, but I respect your decisions if you don't want me to come, even though I am in as much danger as I am if you were here._

_Alice, my best friend is gone, and I was going to go shopping with her soon! Rosalie, even though all her jealously is not gone, I liked her being around. And Carlisle, my doctor whenever I injured myself, my father. Esme, my loving mother. Jasper, my big brother who is crazy and helps me calm down and lastly, Emmett, the crazy big teddy bear, my older brother, like Jasper._

_And even though I lost all these people, I will think about them, as well as you with kind thoughts and think of all the memories and moments we shared. I will not put my sadness toward you, but my love and affection, and I hope you think of me everyone once in a while, and smile, because I do._

_With love and regard,_

_Bella_

There. Now I just need to call Alice to get their address. Speed Dial 1. Ring, "Hey Bella!"

"Hi Alice, um, I was wondering if I could have your address so I can send something to you guys." I state.

"Oh, ok"

"It is 1 Strawberry Av, 66778, Seattle WA," (_**AN: I just made up the whole address, I didn't want to go looking up the zip code for Seattle!) **_

"Ok, thanks Alice"

"Bye Bella"

"Bye"

_Click._

Our conversation ended. I put the return address and their new address as well as a stamp on the envelope. I walked down the stairs and out the door. I put the envelope in the mail box and put the flag up. The mail hadn't come yet, so since its Friday, it should get to Seattle tomorrow. Good.

I go back to my room and look at the clock, 12:30. I listen to my iPod in bed.

Later, I wake up to find Violet sitting at my desk. She looked sad. I was too. I felt bad for her, she had finally met someone nice and then was changed into a vampire and had that taken away.

I go downstairs and eat dinner with Charlie, who noticed Violet didn't eat anything, and didn't about us both being sad. I went to bed again and she went to bed at the Cullen's house.

_**EPOV**_

Alice saw the letter coming, and us going back to Forks. That's why all the while of yesterday she recited songs in her head or was not at the house. She didn't want me to know.

I feel so bad, I didn't know me leaving made Bella feel this way. And Carlisle was wondering if Violet had any powers, and everyone else was just dieing to see Bella. So I made the decision to move back to Forks. Since Violet needed a place, we could "adopt" Violet and she could have one of the spare rooms. She seemed to like fashion and shopping and all that, so Alice and Rosalie would be good friends with her. She could remain Violet Jensen, as that would be like Jasper and Rosalie, the Hale's. Carlisle could have missed Forks and we could have too, so we moved back. That's our story.

And I hope Bella will be willing to forgive me, as I regret my decision to leave more than anything.

So we are packing our stuff now. I am getting our stuff from the living room. Alice walks in the door. "YES!" she shouts happily. "Alice, go pack please" Carlisle states.

_**AN: Thanks for reading and please review because…**_

_**Reviews=Happy Author**_

_**Happy Author=your story might be read and reviewed, and more quicker updates!**_

_**AND PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Guests

Chapter 8: Guests

_**VPOV (Violet)**_

The door opens. I come from the kitchen to see who is entering the house. I stop dead, a whole clan of vampires. The Cullen's. A girl with spiky hair, who is pixie like runs up and hugs me. "Alice" The bronze-haired guy says, sounding annoyed. "Hi…, I am so sorry, um, are you the Cullen's?"

"Yes" The bronze guy replies, "And you're Violet right?"

"Yes… you see…" What are they thinking, I mean I just happen to be in there house, and they don't seem to care!

"It's ok, we know" A little taller, blonde guy states.

"I'm Edward, do you know where I can find Bella?" he asks.

"Um, she should be at her house." I reply.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper" she says, pointing to the other blonde guy.

"Hello" he says.

"Hi"

"I'm Rosalie" a tall beautiful blonde girl says. "I'm Emmett" A big dark-haired guy.

"And I'm Carlisle and this is Esme"

"It's nice to meet you guys, really"

"I know this is sudden, but you can live with us, if you would like," Alice says.

They all laugh, and I do too. "Well, I'll talk to Bella"

"You will be" Alice says.

They laugh, and I thought there was something more to the joke.

"She can see the future" says Jasper.

They all go off to places and I follow Alice, as she wished. I found where I got a lot of my outfits from. I tell her about the backpack, and she loved it! I really liked Alice.

_**BPOV**_

The door-bell rings. Charlie's not home, Violet's not here. Oh, wait, it's probably Violet, I get up to answer the door and look through the peephole to see

Edward.

_Edward._

**Edward.**

Edward.

_**EDWARD!**_

I open the door, and we stand there in silence.

"I'm sorry, I should have never left. I didn't know it would hurt you this bad. I didn't think about the impact my words would have on you. I honestly feel terrible."

"Yeah, I wish you could have thought about that"

"Me too"

"Well, I'm willing to forgive you if you promise never to leave again" I tell him.

"Promise" he replies.

And we kiss. Right then and there on my porch, we kiss, and it feels amazing.

"Come back to the house with me, everyone is dyeing to see you, seriously." Edward says, ending the kiss.

"Totally" I reply, and with that we ride home is his silver Volvo. I realized how much I missed his sweet smell, sweet voice and crooked smile.

On a pretty empty road, we see two cars crashed. Edward pulls over and stops, then calls Carlisle. We look in both of the cars. In the Mercedes there is a girl lying down and two adults sitting in the front, with the car in the front smashed. Ouch. In the other was two teenagers in the front, having some damage, but was a truck.

After a few minutes, Carlisle arrives in his car with Esme, and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Violet behind him. Wait, _Violet!_

Carlisle calls the police and, then looks in the cars as well. Charlie and some other sheriffs, along with n ambulance show up.

While the people did their work, Violet tells me about living with the Cullen's and the story for school, and I loved it! It was perfect!

It turns out, the little girl was just blacked out, and the two teenagers were alive, however the husband and wife were not.

At the hospital, we wait for the little girl to wake up.

Her eyes flutter.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Dr. Cullen, what's your name?" Carlisle asks nicely.

"Sophie"

"That's a pretty name, well are you hungry?"

"Yes"

She has blonde curly hair, red lips and tan skin. Adorable.

"Emmett, would you and Rosalie go and get some food?"

"But-Carlisle-" Rosalie stammers. She had always wanted a child, she did _not_ want to give up the opportunity to play with one.

"Fine-uhh"

"I will" Violet volunteers.

"Ok, Emmett you too" Carlisle replies with relieve.

"Whateva" Emmett replies.

The two leave to get the food.

"How old are you" Esme asks.

"Almost Five" Sophie replies.

"Why were you on the floor of the car?" Edward asks.

"I saw the car coming, and it was gonna hit the front, so I thought being on the floor would help"

"You're a smart girl" Rosalie says.

"Thanks" she says, looking down.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Sophie says through tears.

I feel bad for the poor little girl, she is hurt and her parents are gone, and she is only five years old!

"Um, uh, you know that happy place called heaven?" Esme questions her.

"Yeah"

"They're there" Carlisle finishes.

Violet and Emmett arrive with a cheeseburger, fries and water.

The nurse follows them in, and tells Carlisle that the Social Services couldn't be there until Saturday, and it was Thursday.

"Can't she stay with us until then?" Rosalie asks Carlisle.

"Yeah, please!" Alice pleads.

When you got five girls (Violet, Esme and I joined too) pleading too keep a child, you say yes, especially when 4 of them are vampires.

"I suppose" Carlisle gives in.

Car seat.

"What about a carseat?" I ask.

"I'll go buy one" all the guys volunteer. They were probably annoyed with the pleading, and wanted anything to make it not happen again.

Knowing they won't have good taste, Violet volunteers, again.

Sophie gets up and sits in Rosalie's lap. She begins playing with her hair whilst giggling. Violet walks out the door, and she gets up.

"I'll be right back, ok Sophie" Violet says sweetly.

"Ok" Sophie says sighing. She like Violet, and they could relate.

She sits back in Rosalie's lap and plays with her hair again.

"What's so funny" Rosalie asks, since the giggling continued.

"You're so pretty, like a Barbie" she replies.

We all laugh.

Then she sits in Alice's lap, playing with her spikes "You're like a fairy, no a pixie!"

We all laugh again.

Next Esme's.

Then mine. She stares at me. "You're beautiful" she says.

"Why thank you, you are too"

"Thanks," she says blushing, like I do.

Violet and the rest of them come back with a Britax in pink with flowers. We walk out of the hospital, with Sophie in Violet's arms, sleeping soundly.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I ride in the Volvo, while Rosalie drives Alice, Esme, Violet and Sophie home. Carlisle rides alone.

Edward looks pained, angry and sad, yet still happy.

"What about us being vampires, and the Volturi?"

"I bet if the time comes, we'll tell her and she will eventually want, and will become one, like me" I state sweetly.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and more frequent updates might be happening because…it's SUMMER! WhOoO HOoO! lolz, well PLEASE REVIEWPRETTY PLEASE!**_

_**cherriebar**_

_**PS: check out Violet's story, A Little Bit Longer, and my iming story, Iming: The Cullen's In & Out. **_


	9. Chapter 9: Decoration

**RPOV**

"Can we decorate her room now?!"

"Please?" Alice helps me out

"Ok, let's go the store and get some stuff for the room"

"Alice, may you please go get Violet and Bella?" Esme asks her.

She was already down the hallway.

1 minute later, the three are standing there.

"We'll all go and get toys for 1 hour, then paint and other stuff for her room in the next 1 hour and ½. Then, after we show Sophie her new room, whoever can take her shopping for clothes and food." I explain my reasoning.

"Ok" everyone agrees.

**At Toy's R Us…**

"Ooh, look at this teddy bear! It glows in the dark, and its adorable!" Esme says.

"Yeah, we should totally buy her that!" Alice replies.

"Ok, look at this Barbie mansion!" Violet says.

"Buy it!" Alice replies again.

"This is dress-up set is so cute!"

So far, it had been thirty minutes, and at Toys R Us, we managed to have a ton of Barbie stuff, a Wii and kid games, Movies, stuffed animals, Books, a TV, and more in 3 carts!

"Let's just buy this, and let her pick out the rest…" Bella states.

"Good idea, off to bedding and buying a bed, and a dresser, and paint…" I go on.

We check out, our total in the 1,000s. (It's confidential, ok!)

We buy her a polka-dot bed set, a bunk bed, a white dresser, bookshelf and desk, purple paint, etc.

We leave and go home. The room had a bathroom connected to it. SHOOT! We went ahead and put together the furniture, after painting all the walls a light purple, in 1 hour. So far, we had been doing stuff for her room for 2 hours. Quick!

We all leave again to and pick out stuff for her bathroom. We find a rug that matches her bed set, light purple, pink green, blue, and orange towels, a pink mat for the bottom of her tub and shower, and organization things for her cabinets and sink area.

We put all that in her room, then decided to take her shopping before she saw the room.

First, we went to Justice, and she got really cute clothes there, she is just like Alice and I! Then, we went to Target and Kohl's, then the Mall.

We went to Bloom for her food, then went home in 2 ½ hours. (We had to keep our human pace)

We take her up to her room, and the guys follow. We open the door, and she runs in. She hugs us all and lays on the bed. "Thank you so much!" she repeated.

We play with her, and her new toys, then bring her to eat. I loved her so much, she even had blonde curly hair like me!

_**[A/N: Didn't know where to end it, and If I get some more reviews, will update maybe tonight or tomorrow! So review, and this was just to learn a little about Sophie, and Rosalie's love for her!"**_

_**Hit that review button!**_


End file.
